1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank for a personal watercraft of the type in which a main body portion of the fuel tank is disposed in a watercraft body. A deck constituting an upper portion of the watercraft body is provided with an oil supply port member of the fuel tank. The main body portion and the oil supply port member are connected to each other by a hose. Furthermore, the oil supply port member is closed with an oil supply cap.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel tank for a personal watercraft has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-156366 entitled “PROPELLED WATERCRAFT.”
According to FIGS. 1 and 6 in the above publication, the above-mentioned technology resides in that a propelled watercraft 10 for anchoring offshore to be utilized as a base for playing in the water or fishing and a jet propulsion watercraft 110 for pushing the propelled watercraft 10 for navigation are shown. The jet propulsion watercraft 110 is provided with a fuel tank 15. A mouthpiece 58 is fitted to the fuel tank 15. A cap 17 is fitted to the mouthpiece 58. The propelled watercraft 10 is provided with a fuel tank 5 for re-supply. Furthermore, fuel is re-supplied from the fuel tank 5 into the fuel tank 15 of the jet propulsion watercraft 110 through a fuel supply pump 52 and fuel take-out pipes 51, 56.
In the above-mentioned propelled watercraft; however, an oil supply nozzle may be inserted into the depth of the mouthpiece 58 of the fuel tank 15 at the time of re-supplying the fuel into the fuel tank 15 of the jet propulsion watercraft 110. In this case, it is necessary to use a material having high strength so that the inside of an oil supply pipe 16 (fuel re-supply pipe) and the fuel tank 15 do not suffer scratches or the like.